


Primitiae

by Junoan



Series: Dans l'Ombre du Survivant [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Crossdressing, Darkfic, Fem!Harry, Gen, Tome 1: Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Tome 2: Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, genderflip, grey!Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junoan/pseuds/Junoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony Lily Potter peut parler aux serpents et est même amie avec l'un d'eux. Elle sait danser, coudre, cuisiner et elle connait les bonnes manières mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle est considérée comme une déception par sa tante Pétunia qui voudrait faire d'elle une femme respectable et bien élevée. Ce qu'elle ignore est que dans le monde des sorciers, elle est surtout mieux connue sous le nom du "Garçon qui a survécu".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Après Casse-Croûte, Le Bon Gros Géant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La romance dans cette fanfiction est d'une priorité secondaire, elle sera développée assez lentement, alors si vous êtes venus uniquement pour ça, vous pouvez rebrousser chemin. Ah oui, tant que j'y suis, mettez une croix sur les lemons.

****PRIMVS ANNVS**** ** **  
**** ****Philosophi Lapis****

****Chapitre I** ** ****  
Après Casse-Croûte, Le Bon Gros Géant ** **

Un jeune garçon pale et blond réprima violemment un bâillement. Cela n'aurait pas été digne d'un membre d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que la sienne, après tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Son père, un homme à l'allure aristocratique aux longs cheveux tout aussi blond, était occupé à parler affaires avec un autre homme tandis que sa mère attendait patiemment avec lui. Non loin de lui se trouvait un garçon mince, du même âge que lui, qui semblait s'ennuyer aussi.

— Mère, quand est-ce que nous pourrons enfin nous en aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Cela fait presque  _des décennies_  que nous nous trouvons dans cet endroit rempli de  _Moldus_.

— Patience, mon Dragon, tempéra sa mère, ton Père n'en aura plus pour très longtemps. Va donc discuter de Quidditch avec ton ami pour patienter.

Il soupira intérieurement. Ledit ami était un véritable rat de bibliothèque et n'avait aucun intérêt pour le sport. Ils avaient très peu de points communs en dehors de l'association de leurs pères respectifs. Néanmoins, il supposa qu'il devait courtoisie et respect envers l'autre garçon puisqu'il était pratiquement son égal.

—  _"Des décennies"_ , vraiment ? ricana le garçon filiforme lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint. Où sont tes rides dans ce cas ?

Le blondinet pinça les lèvres, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon. Il savait pertinemment que l'autre cherchait à l'aiguillonner pour se distraire et il refusait de servir de distraction à qui que ce soit !

— Cet endroit est infesté de  _ces créatures inférieurs_ , dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Ne me dis que tu ne te sens pas toi-même indigné de devoir supporter leur présence ?

Le garçon efflanqué ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand soudain, des cris de terreur et de panique retentirent, faisant sursauter les trois adultes et les deux enfants. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, ils parvinrent à trouver facilement à trouver la source des hurlements. Une foule de gens sortait en bousculade par l'entrée du zoo devant lequel les deux hommes s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout redevint calme, ils allèrent se renseigner et apprirent qu'un serpent s'était échappé du vivarium, d'où la raison de la débandade générale.  _Ah ! Rien que des poltrons incivilisés !_  pensa sauvagement le jeune blond.  _Le serpent a dû en avoir assez de servir de bête de foire à ces créatures qui auraient dû prendre sa place._

Le moment d'excitation passé, le garçon s'ennuyait à nouveau. Il se divertit en observant d'un air absent les visiteurs qui sortaient du zoo. Puis, finalement, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience arriva : son père avait fini de discuter avec l'autre homme. Il était enfin temps de partir.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il regardait distraitement un groupe isolé de cinq personnes sortir du zoo, il ressentit comme une étincelle à l'intérieur de lui qui le fit écarquiller les yeux. Par Merlin, quelle puissance ! Du coin de l'œil, il vit que son ami avait eu la même réaction.

Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de déterminer qui, du groupe, avait provoqué le choc. Il y avait deux adultes et trois autres enfants : un garçon dont la face lui faisait penser à celui d'un rat (« _Le serpent a essayé de m'étouffer en s'enroulant autour de moi !_ » disait-il avec une excitation à peine cachée), un gros bonhomme moustachu qui avait le visage rougi de colère («  _L'anniversaire de mon fils, complètement gâché !_ » hurlait-il), une femme ressemblant à un cheval («  _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duddykins_ *¹ _, on punira cette vilaine fille ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?!_ » s'exclamait-elle) qui entourait d'un bras réconfortant une silhouette tremblante, enveloppée d'une couverture trempée – était-ce un énorme ballon rose qu'il entrapercevait là ? – , et enfin, une fille maigrichonne qui se faisait tirer l'oreille par la main libre de la femme-cheval (« _Je ne sais pas ! Je le jure ! Je me tenais devant la vitre quand soudain, elle a disparu... comme par magie !_  » gémissait-elle).

Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait être eux. Et certainement pas la fille qui se faisait évidemment dominée par cette Moldue adulte. Il se retourna vers ses parents qui l'appelaient, refilant l'information au fond de son cerveau.

Plus tard, quand il fut confortablement installé dans son lit à baldaquin douillet, il avait déjà oublié la fillette à lunettes.

 

C'était sous la chaleur du soleil d'une chaude journée d'été qu'une fillette s'occupait du jardin de la tante Pétunia. Agenouillée, elle taillait les rosiers, se piquant les doigts avec les épines et s'essuyant de temps à autre la sueur de son front avec une main couverte de terre. Elle avait soif, et surtout, elle avait faim, son ventre gargouillant lui prouvant cela.

Elle envisagea sérieusement un moment, si elle pouvait se permettre d'aller en cuisine en douce afin de voler quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur pour calmer sa faim. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, se disant que cela ne valait pas les risques, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étant tout deux présents dans l'entrée de la cuisine à discuter de leurs plans de vacances d'été.

Elle soupira et poussa un petit cri de douleur en se piquant le doigt pour la énième fois lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement venant des hautes herbes d'une partie de la pelouse qu'elle n'avait pas encore tondue. Elle tendit l'oreille, ayant l'impression d'entendre des mots.

_~ Un homme... je viens d'entendre un cri d'homme pas loin... pourvu que cet homme ne sssse rapproche pas plusss..._

Elle agrandit les yeux, se rappelant l'incident avec le boa brésilien à l'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, mais sa mémoire était toujours aussi fraîche que si cela s'était passé la veille. La voix était basse et sifflante comme celle du serpent qu'elle avait rencontré au zoo. Serait-ce possible que... Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de derrière, vérifiant bien qu'elle n'avait pas de témoin, puis elle s'accroupit et marcha à quatre pattes en direction du sifflement qui commença à se faire menaçant.

~  _Non ! Éloigne-toi ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en donc !_

Mais cela ne la découragea pas, elle se contenta d'observer les herbes, ses sens mis en alertes, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Puis quelque chose de long et fin fit enfin son apparition.

C'était bel et bien un autre serpent.

Celui-ci était, par contre, bien moins impressionnant que le boa constrictor du zoo, il était bien plus petit et plus mince mais sa forme restait élégante. Il était de couleur vert marron, avec des motifs noirs sur les flancs et un collier jaune ornait son cou. Sa tête était large et triangulaire et les écailles sur celle-ci étaient plus grande qu'ailleurs sur son corps. 

Il tirait une langue fourchue, aplatissant la tête et le cou, essayant de se montrer plus intimidant.

_~ Pars ! Pars ! Tsss, je n'ai guère envie de faire le mort une nouvelle fois... maudits sssoient les hommes..._

Le serpent se mit en position d'attaque mais l'enfant décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne passe à l'action.

— Euh, bonjour ? Excusez-moi, monsieur le serpent, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par "faire le mort" ?

Cela fit pour effet d'immobiliser la créature par surprise.

_~ Tu comprends sssse que je dis ?_

— Oui, avoua-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle trouvait si naturel d'avoir une conversation avec un animal. Je suis Harmony Lily Potter, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harmony pour faire plus court... et vous, quel est votre nom ?

Le serpent resta un long moment silencieux, paraissant l'étudier avec ses grands yeux aux pupilles rondes avant de finalement se détendre.

_~ Je n'ai pas de nom, enfant d'homme._

— Alors comment vous faites pour vous appeler entre serpents pendant une discussion ? s'étonna Harmony.

_~ Nous ne le faisons tout ssssimplement pas_ , répondit la créature rampante.  _Nous ssssentons rarement le besoin d'entamer une converssation. Quel intérêt d'avoir un nom sss'il n'y a persssonne pour l'utiliser ?_

— C'est vrai, accorda-t-elle en pensant au nombre de fois où son oncle l'appelait par « ma fille », « mon enfant », « hé toi » ou « Potter » mais pratiquement jamais par son prénom. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir vous appeler par autre chose que monsieur le serpent...

~  _Ssssi cela te dérange tant_ , prononça lentement le serpent,  _donne-moi donc toi-même un nom._

— Pardon ? hoqueta la jeune fille, ne s'attendant guère à cela. Moi, vous donner un nom ? Êtes-vous sûr ?

~  _Sssi tu me donnes un nom, je deviendrais ton compagnon_ , finit-il par dire après un temps. _Tu parles ma langue, tu me comprends. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'êtres de ton espèce qui sssont comme toi par mes_ _congénères, mais ils sssont rares, très rares. On dit qu'ils ssont desssstinés à de grandes choses. Ce ssserait un honneur de recevoir un nom de ta part._

Il y en avait d'autres comme elle ? Qui pouvaient parler aux serpents ? Harmony cligna les yeux et se retint à peine de plonger l'animal dans une avalanche de questions et préféra se concentrer sur le nom du serpent. Elle se sentait plutôt excitée, elle n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie avant. Et l'idée d'avoir enfin un compagnon avec qui parler, de ne plus être seule l'emporta sur sa curiosité. Les questions pouvaient attendre.

Voyons, voyons... comment pourrait-elle le nommer ? C'était un mâle, elle ne savait pas comment et pourquoi mais elle en était sûre, alors elle devrait choisir un nom masculin. Mickey ? Donald ? Dingo ? Non, trop gamin. De plus, elle voyait mal ces noms correspondre à un serpent. Pongo ? Rex ? Médor ? Balto ? Milou ? Lou ? Max ? Buddy ? Elle raya ces noms de sa petite liste mentale, son nouveau ami étant loin d'être canin. Félix ? Simba ? O'Malley ? Olive ? Oscar ? Garfield ? Pffft, aucun d'eux ne conviendraient, ce n'était pas non plus un chat.

Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller à nouveau et sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Si le serpent avait été pourvu de sourcils, elle était sûre qu'il les aurait haussé d'un air moqueur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir un petit casse-croûte... Ah.

Manquant d'idées et n'en trouvant pas de meilleures, elle se décida d'appeler son compagnon rampant tout simplement. Bien qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Enfin bon, tant pis, elle avait bien trop faim pour y réfléchir correctement.

— Snack ***** ², dit-elle. C'est votre nom à partir de maintenant.

 

L'arrivée de Snack dans la vie d'Harmony changea pas mal de choses dans son quotidien habituellement prévisible imposé par les Dursley pendant les vacances d'été : d'ordinaire, elle se levait tôt le matin pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, puis elle devait faire tous les autres tâches ménagères de la maison que ce soient, la vaisselle, le linge, le dépoussiérage, le rangement, le jardinage, etc. Le soir venu, elle devait se coucher dans sa chambre – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi –, le placard sous l'escalier.

De temps à autre, quand elle y pensait, la tante Pétunia lui faisait prendre des cours particuliers, lui inculquant tout ce qui – selon elle – ferait d'elle une parfaite épouse, ce qui comprenait savoir coudre (ce qui était très utile pour réparer les habits abîmés de Dudley qu'on lui refilait), les bonnes manières (plus particulièrement comment se comporter en présence d'invités), la danse et jouer d'un instrument (afin de divertir les invités).

Harmony, quant à elle, était convaincue que si sa tante lui offrait pareille éducation, c'était pour donner une bonne image et réputation à sa famille auprès de leur entourage. Après tout, si la pauvre petite orpheline du quartier avait été si bien élevée, que dire de « la grande générosité » de l'oncle et la tante qui l'avait recueillie hormis que du bien ? De plus, les Dursley y gagnaient, ils pouvaient toujours l'utiliser pour avancer la carrière de l'oncle Vernon s'ils parvenaient à trouver un parti intéressé et arranger un mariage.

Secrètement, la jeune fille espérait qu'une fois sa majorité atteinte, elle aurait quitté les Dursley avant que cela n'arrive. Elle refusait la possibilité d'avoir son avenir entièrement dicté et planifié par eux. Enfin, elle aurait pu avoir pire. Brrr, elle n'osait imaginer comment elle aurait été traité si elle avait été un garçon.

Durant son temps libre, Harmony se promenait normalement dans les environs ou se réfugiait dans la librairie du coin pour éviter Dudley et sa bande. À présent, elle rendait visite autant que possible à son nouvel ami dans le jardin et l'amenait avec elle hors de la maison, cherchant un coin tranquille pour discuter. Pour ce faire, elle lui demandait de se cacher sous son tee-shirt, chose pas bien difficile, étant donné que les vieux vêtements de son cousin étaient assez large pour dissimuler la présence du serpent. Tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. Parfois, elle l'invitait dans son placard, et le serpent chassait les araignées et les quelques rares rongeurs qui s'y étaient égarés pour elle.

Ils s'échangeaient des anecdotes, les dernières nouvelles, et surtout, ils apprenaient à se connaître.

Elle adorait connaître de nouvelles choses sur Snack.

Elle apprit ainsi que le serpent aimait se nourrir de souris, de grenouilles et de poissons («  _Mersssi, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé._  » l'avait remerciée le serpent une fois qu'elle lui avait apporté les restes de son repas, de la poiscaille), qu'il savait nager, ayant vécu autrefois près d'une rivière («  _Comment fais-je pour nager sssans ces choses que tu appelles_ _"_ _bras_ _"_ _? Cette_ _quessstion est ridicule, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ces..._ bâtons _pour te déplassser dans l'eau ?_  »), qu'il jouait parfois le mort pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait tenté de se faire passer pour une vipère pour l'effrayer (« C _'est un ssserpent_ , lui avait-il expliqué lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne voyait pas la différence et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela,  _qui est plus dangereux que_ _moi, ssses morsssures sont venimeuses, donc sssi jamais tu en croises un, ne t'en approche sssurtout pas !_  ») et qu'il avait peur des chats («  _Ne ris pas ! Ces maudits poilus ssont capables d'être très vicieux ! Cela ssse voit que tu n'as jamais reçu un de leurs coups de pattes ! Ils adorent jouer avec leur proie._  »).

Snack se révélait être un bon confident. Il était patient, il écoutait Harmony sans l'interrompre et cherchait à lui rendre service, lui prodiguant conseils et proposant son aide – bien que ceux-ci étaient le plus souvent inapplicables («  _Fais la morte quand ce_ _"_ _gang de Dudley_ _"_ _comme tu les appelles est là, ainsssi ils te laisssseront en paix. Cela marche bien avec moi._  » ou «  _Mors-les ! Après ça, ils auront peur de toi et ne te toucheront plus._  » ou «  _Présente-moi à eux ! Tu verras, je sssaurais comment les amadouer !_  » ou encore «  _Tu as faim ? Ils ne te nourrissssent pas asssssez ! Sssi tu veux, je chasssserais pour toi une ssssouris._  ») et elle se retrouvait le plus souvent obligée de refuser poliment son aide.

Mais une chose était sûre et certaine : Harmony n'était plus seule !

Elle avait enfin un ami à qui se confier, auprès de qui trouver du réconfort, et peu importe que ce dernier n'avait pas de bras pour la rassurer, pour la jeune fille qui n'avait eu personne pour la prendre c'était déjà assez. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait de retrouver cette solitude dans laquelle elle s'était résignée. Maintenant qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur, qu'elle avait appris cette... émotion étrangère dont elle ne savait quel nom donner mais qui la rendait heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Snack, elle ne voulait pas perdre cette sensation, elle voulait absolument la garder.

Alors, elle se surprit à prendre le reptile de plus en plus souvent avec elle, jusqu'à l'emporter presque tout le temps, bien caché sous ses amples vêtements, où qu'elle aille. Au final, il n'y avait presque rien que l'animal ne finisse par savoir sur elle, que ce soit en bien, ou en mal.

 

Harmony contempla la lettre bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De toute sa vie, personne, jamais, ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire ? Elle n'avait pas d'amis en dehors de Snack, pas de parents autres que son oncle et sa tante, elle n'était même pas inscrite à la bibliothèque bien qu'elle s'y rendait souvent, ce qui lui évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour de livres empruntés.

Et pourtant, elle avait entre les mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à confusion :

Mr H. Potter  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre. En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, elle vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre "P". La seule chose qui faisait défaut, par contre, était le fait que la lettre s'adressait à un  _Mr_  H. Potter, et autant qu'elle sache, elle était peut-être loin d'être une parfaite lady, elle n'était pas un _monsieur_ , merci bien !

— Dépêche-toi, ma fille, cria l'oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu regardes s'il n'y a pas de lettre piégée ?

Sa plaisanterie ne fit rire que lui.

~  _Qu'est-sssse que tu fais ? Qu'attends-tu pour la cacher ?_  chuchota furieusement Snack qui l'avait accompagné sous ses vêtements.

Cela la réveilla. Elle s'empressa d'enfouir la lettre dans ses habits et reprit le chemin de la cuisine. Elle donna à son oncle la carte postale et la facture puis elle se dirigea vers le jardin, impatiente de savoir ce qui était écrit. Elle entendit l'homme pousser un grognement dégoûté en ouvrant l'enveloppe de la facture avant de lire ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte postale.

— Marge est malade, dit-il à la tante Pétunia. Elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage.

La brunette espérait que la tante Marge s'était étouffée avec. La tante Pétunia répondit quelque chose mais elle ignorait quoi. Elle avait refermé la porte vitrée après elle de façon à étouffer les voix. Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, elle s'accroupit, posa son compagnon rampant au sol et prit l'enveloppe.

~  _Alors ?_ pressa le serpent. _De quoi ssssagit-il ?_

Harmony ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia sa lettre qu'il contenait, un parchemin d'un jaune semblable à celui de l'enveloppe, et la lut :

> _**COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE** _  
> _**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_  
>  _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-_ _chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_
> 
> _Cher Mr Potter,_  
>  Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
>  La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
>  Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.
> 
>  
> 
> **_Minerva McGonagall_ ** _**  
> **_ **_Directrice adjointe_ **

Était-ce... une blague ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle trouvait la plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Et encore ce Mr, elle nota, les sourcils froncés et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant vers le bas. Elle n'était peut-être pas très féminine – au grand désarroi de la tante Pétunia – mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un homme, tout de même ! Et que voulaient-ils dire par « nous attendons votre hibou » ? Dans tous les cas, elle pouvait tirer un trait sur les Dursley dans la liste des suspects qui auraient pu faire cela pour se moquer d'elle. Ils désapprouvaient l'imagination, ce ne pouvait donc pas être eux.

Snack lui poussa doucement la main avec sa tête, rappelant sa présence et elle lui résuma la lettre.

~  _Ils penssssent que tu es un mâle ?_

— Quiconque a écrit cette lettre semble croire que je suis un garçon ! s'indigna Harmony. C'est n'importe quoi !

~  _Es-tu ssssûre que c'est adressé à toi, et non à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

À ces mots, elle se figea, une pensée lui venant soudainement à l'esprit. Et si Snack avait raison ? Et si le facteur s'était trompé d'adresse et que la lettre était destinée à un autre Potter ? Une bouffée mêlée d'espoir et d'excitation commença à naître au fond d'elle. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait peut-être encore une famille autre que les Dursley ! Mais aussitôt qu'elle posa le regard sur l'enveloppe, elle déchanta très vite. L'adresse indiquait le placard sous l'escalier, l'endroit où elle passait ses nuits. Elle ne pensait pas que tous les Potter, s'il en existait d'autre, vivaient à la même adresse.

— Oui, j'en suis sûre, dit-elle finalement en rangeant la lettre, ayant décidé de la garder comme indice potentiel.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de la garder mais d'un autre coté c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait une lettre, même on s'était trompé sur son sexe.

~  _Que comptes-tu faire ?_  demanda le serpent, intrigué.

— Attendre et observer. C'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute façon, répondit amèrement la brune.

 

Le jour d'après, une enveloppe similaire arriva, mais cette fois-ci, Dudley l'avait vue et amenée à son père, criant haut et fort que « la bizarre » avait reçu quelque chose. La réaction de l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia fut étrange lorsqu'ils lurent la première ligne. On aurait dit qu'une catastrophe énorme leur était arrivé. Ils croyaient être espionnés, ce que Harmony trouvait suspect. Il semblait que les Dursley en savaient plus qu'ils ne laissaient paraître. Elle alla tout rapporter à Snack qui lui suggéra de le prendre avec elle afin qu'il puisse y voir plus clair.

Le soir venu, l'oncle Vernon rendit visite à la jeune fille dans le placard – ce que cette dernière trouvait louche, vu que la tante Pétunia était celle qui venait la voir normalement, l'oncle l'ignorant le reste du temps –, lui disant que la lettre lui avait été adressé par erreur. Elle lui fit remarquer que ce ne pouvait pas être possible car il y avait l'adresse de son placard sur l'enveloppe.

— Justement, ma fille... au sujet de ce placard. Ta tante et moi, nous avons réfléchi... Tu commences à devenir un peu trop grande pour rester ici... Nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu déménages dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

_Pourquoi ?_  voulut demander Harmony, méfiante. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Dursley de se montrer aussi généreux, après tout. Il devait y avoir une motivation derrière ce soudain don mais la question était quoi ? Mais elle resta silencieuse, sachant qu'il refuserait de répondre à ses questions, et transporta toutes ses affaires dans la chambre en un seul voyage.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Presque tous les objets qu'elle voyait étaient cassés. Le caméscope était posé sur un char d'assaut à pédales avec lequel Dudley avait écrasé le chien du voisin ; dans un coin, il y avait la première télévision de l'imbécile qui l'avait éventrée d'un coup de pied un jour où son émission préférée avait été annulée ; il y avait aussi une grande cage dans laquelle avait vécu autrefois un perroquet que son cousin avait échangé contre une carabine à air comprimé. La carabine, posée sur une étagère, était complètement tordue depuis le jour où le nigaud s'était assis dessus. Les autres étagères étaient remplies de livres. C'étaient les seules choses auxquelles il semblait n'avoir jamais touché.

Du rez-de-chaussée montaient les hurlements de Dudley qui s'adressait à sa mère:

— Je ne veux pas d'elle là-dedans, criait-il. J'ai besoin de cette chambre... Fais-la sortir...

~  _Cet enfant me démange les crochets_ , dit hargneusement Snack en glissant hors du tee-shirt tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit. _Ne veux-tu vraiment pas que je le morde pour lui donner une bonne leçon ?_

C'était tentant mais elle refusa. Même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve, les Dursley trouveraient toujours un moyen pour l'accuser et les conséquences seraient terribles pour elle. Le serpent tira la langue, semblant goûter l'air un moment puis il dit :

~  _Il y a des souris et des rats ici. Je vais aller me régaler !_

Et il partit chasser.

Par ennui, Harmony décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux livres. Elle ne le regretta pas, ces livres étaient fantastiques ! Elle trouva même un journal intime inutilisé. Il avait une belle couverture vert sombre. Elle le mit de coté, se promettant à elle-même de l'utiliser plus tard.

Elle passa un agréable moment, plongée dans la lecture, oubliant presque de dormir. La plupart était des grands classiques de la littérature :  _Candide_  de Voltaire,  _L'Île au trésor_  de Robert Louis Stevenson,  _Le Fantôme de Canterville_  de Oscar Wilde,  _La Case de l'oncle Tom_ de Harriet Beecher Stowe,  _La Ferme des animaux_ de George Orwell. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son cousin les avait délaissés ainsi, mais quand elle y réfléchit, en prenant en compte son intelligence limitée, il fallait s'y attendre.

En fait, il y avait des ouvrages qu'elle était surprise de voir qu'il avait eu en sa possession, comme  _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_  de Lewis Caroll,  _Peter Pan_  de James M. Barrie, _Le Petit Prince_  de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, et un recueil de contes merveilleux. Ces ouvrages requéraient – horreur ! – de l'imagination. Ces livres devaient être les cadeaux que l'oncle et la tante n'avaient pas offert, songea-t-elle, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications.

Ses histoires préférées furent  _James et la grosse pêche_  de Roald Dahl,  _La Petite Princesse_ de Frances H. Burnett,  _Oliver Twist_  de Charles Dickens,  _Poil de Carotte_  de Jules Renard et enfin,  _Cendrillon_. Elle se sentait particulièrement proche des héros et héroïnes de ces derniers livres, leur ayant trouvé tout plein de points communs avec elle : ils étaient orphelins ou détestés par leur famille ou ils étaient traités comme des servants.

Mais même s'ils n'étaient que des personnages de fiction, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser aussi – sauf François Lepic – car ils avaient tous vu leur vie prendre une bien meilleure tournure. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir leur chance : se faire des amis sur qui compter et avec qui vivre des aventures comme James Henry Trotter (ce nom lui rappelait le sien bizarrement) ; qu'un ami de son défunt père vienne la chercher comme Sara Crewe ; découvrir qu'elle était l'enfant volé d'une famille riche qui l'accepte parmi elle comme Oliver Twist ; ou d'avoir une marraine fée qui exauce ses vœux comme Cendrillon.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Harmony avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne la chercher et l'emmène avec lui, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. La vie réelle, pensa-t-elle, était loin d'être un conte merveilleux.

 

D'autres lettres arrivèrent, jour après jour, et par divers moyens imprévisibles : elles glissèrent autour et sous la porte, furent dissimulées à l'intérieur de deux douzaines d'œufs apportés par un livreur, et pour terminer, par la cheminée sous forme d'un paquet qui explosa en une pluie de lettres dans la cuisine. Cette fois, l'oncle Vernon en eut assez et décida qu'il fallait partir pour les semer. Leur départ fut précipité, ils ne purent emporter que quelques vêtements. Harmony fut désolée de ne pas pouvoir emmener Snack avec elle et de ne pas avoir le temps de le prévenir de son départ, sa tante ne la lâchant pas des yeux pour s'assurer à ce qu'elle ne s'empare pas une des lettres derrière leur dos.

À la fin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cabane au sommet d'un rocher en pleine mer. La tempête grondait très fort la nuit. Harmony, allongée par terre, sous la couverture la plus mince et la plus déchirée, ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'inquiétait pour son son ami écailleux, se demandant s'il allait bien, et se demandait également où se trouvait l'auteur des lettres en cet instant. Son ventre cria famine. Elle roula sur son ventre et regarda le cadran phosphorescent de la montre digitale sur le poignet gras pendant de Dudley.

C'était bientôt.

Elle se mit à écrire « Joyeux anniversaire Harmony » dans la poussière du plancher puis elle entoura les mots avant de tracer des traits en haut du cercle. Et voilà, elle s'était dessiné un gâteau !

Elle vérifia l'heure à nouveau.

Minuit.

Elle avait onze maintenant.

— Fais un vœu, Harmony, murmura-t-elle en pensant aux mots qu'elle avait entendu sa tante prononcer à Dudley avant qu'il ne souffle sur les bougies.

Puis elle souffla sur les traits qui représentaient les cierges.

Tout à coup, la cabane se mit à trembler. La jeune fille se redressa brusquement, le regard fixé sur la porte. Dehors, quelqu'un frappait contre le panneau. Son cousin se réveilla en sursaut. Il y eut un grand bruit derrière eux et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce en glissant par terre, tenant un fusil à la main, suivi de près par sa femme qui se collait à lui.

— Qui est là ? cria-t-il. Je vous préviens, je suis armé !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis sur la porte fut cognée avec tant de force qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds et tomba à plat sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Harmony eut tout juste le temps de se mettre dans un coin à l'ombre, à l'abri des regards.

Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la masure en inclinant la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond.

— Désolé pour cette entrée, furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Il se pencha, ramassa la porte et la remit sans difficulté sur ses gonds. Au-dehors, le vacarme de la tempête s'était un peu atténué.

— Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus, dit-il ensuite. Le voyage n'a pas été facile.

— Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici sur le champs, grogna l'oncle Vernon. Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction.

— Ah, taisez-vous, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau !

Le grand bonhomme tendit le bras, arracha le fusil des mains de l'oncle Vernon, fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. L'oncle et la tante émirent des petits cris ressemblant à des couinements. Le géant s'approcha alors de Dudley.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, Harry, dit-il joyeusement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aie autant grandi et grossi, surtout au niveau de la taille, ajouta-t-il en tapotant son propre ventre.

Harmony dut réprimer avec effort un pouffement.

— J-j-j-je... je ne suis pas Harry, bégaya Dudley, tremblotant de peur.

— C'est moi, déclara Harmony en sortant de sa cachette.  _Enfin, je suppose que c'est moi puisque que je suis la seule Potter du coin._

— Mais oui, bien sûr que c'est toi, acquiesça le géant comme s'il l'avait toujours su.

Il y eut une pause, puis...

— HARRY ?!

 

— Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman, déclara le géant après avoir encaissé le choc qu'il a eu en découvrant que Harry Potter était en fait Harmony Potter.

Il tourna le dos aux Dursley.

— Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Harry, dit-il. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même.

Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie.

— C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et les mots aussi.

La brunette ne corrigea pas l'homme, décidant qu'étant donné que _Harry_  pouvait être utilisé comme diminutif de son prénom, il deviendrait son petit surnom. Elle prit la boite, l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert : "Joa-ieuh zaniverssaire Harry".

— J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes. J'suis pas très fort en orthographe.

_Ah oui ? On ne dirait pas_. Elle leva les yeux vers le géant. Elle aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et elle s'entendit demander :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle jura intérieurement. La stupéfaction lui avait fait oublier ses bonnes manières, la tante Pétunia allait lui tirer les oreilles ! Elle risqua un coup d'œil à cette dernière. La politesse semblait actuellement bien être le cadet de ses soucis. La femme s'était caché derrière l'oncle Vernon, et derrière elle s'était réfugié Dudley. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient bien dissimulés.

Le géant eut un petit rire. Il s'assit sur le canapé qui s'écrasa sous son poids, leva un parapluie rose qu'il pointa sur l'âtre et un instant plus tard, un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée, projetant des lueurs dansantes dans la cabane humide. Harmony sentit la chaleur se répandre autour d'elle comme si elle venait de plonger dans un bain tiède.

— Ah, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, dit-il avec importance. Tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard, bien sûr.

— Euh... désolée mais... non.

Hagrid parut scandalisé.

 

Une fois qu'il eut fini de gronder après les Dursley, l'homme barbu prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de lâcher la bombe :

— Harry... tu es une sorcière.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mer et le sifflement du vent.

— Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, dit finalement la fillette, vexée.

* * *

 

> 31 Juillet 1991 (pas longtemps après minuit)  
>  _Cher journal,_  
>  _Enfin, je crois qu'on est censé commencer par "Cher journal", je ne suis pas sûre, c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un. Aujourd'hui, j'ai onze ans. Dans une cabane sur une île au milieu de la mer en pleine tempête, un gentil grand monsieur barbu, Mr Hagrid, est venu me chercher. Il croyait que j'étais un garçon, alors il m'a donné un gâteau d'anniversaire où c'était écrit "Joyeux anniversaire Harry" avec plein de fautes mais ce n'est pas grave, on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte après tout. Et puis c'est mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire ! Je suis un peu triste que Snack ne soit pas là pour fêter mon anniversaire avec moi, j'espère qu'il va bien._  
>  _J'ai découvert que je suis une sorcière (ça expliquerait toutes les choses étranges qui me sont arrivées quand j'avais peur ou que j'étais en colère), que mes parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture comme tante Pétunia m'avait toujours dit, et que j'étais célèbre pour une chose dont je ne me souviens pas – à part une éclair de lumière verte puis un rire cruel et glacé – c'est-à-dire le fait que j'ai apparemment vaincu le mage noir responsable de la mort de mes parents alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé._
> 
> _Voldemort_
> 
> _C'est un nom que je ferai mieux de retenir.  
>  En tout cas, la magie, c'est fantastique ! Mr Hagrid a fait poussé un queue en tire-bouchon sur les fesses de Dudley ! Bien fait pour lui ! Mr Hagrid a dit qu'il voulait le changer en cochon, mais il ressemble déjà tellement à un cochon qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire alors ça n'a pas marché. Il n'a pas tort là-dessus. Joyeux anniversaire à moi-même !_

_~À SUIVRE~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ – "Duddykins" est un des surnoms affectueux donnés par Pétunia Dursley. équivalent anglais de "Duddlinouchet" ou autre
> 
> *² – "Snack" signifie casse-croûte en anglais. C'est un jeu de mot un peu idiot avec "snake"
> 
> Voilà, vous venez de lire le 1er chapitre de la partie 1, PRIMVS ANNVS – Philosophi Lapis. Hé oui ! l'histoire sera divisée en plusieurs parties (une pour chaque année si tout se passe comme prévu). Je recourrai aux ellipses à certains moments afin d'éviter de paraphraser tout le temps le texte (c'est lassant de lire encore et toujours la même chose après tout).
> 
> Pourquoi un fem!Harry, me demanderiez-vous ? Hé bien, parce que je voulais écrire une histoire de double identité secrète sans le coté super-héros tout bêtement (vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire dans les prochains chapitres) et aussi parce que je voulais explorer les différences que cela aurait sur le scénario si Harry avait été une fille.
> 
> Harmony a et aura des réactions légèrement différentes de celles de Harry parce qu'elle n'a pas été élevée de la même façon que lui. Plutôt que Vernon Dursley, c'est Pétunia qui a pris en charge son éducation et aussi des punitions (même si ce n'est pas visible dans ce chapitre). C'est peut-être inégal et injuste mais je vois les Dursley comme une famille traditionaliste, voir patriarcale. C'est Vernon le chef de famille, bien qu'il discute parfois les décisions avec Pétunia comme on peut le voir dans le canon, quand ils ont décidé d'installer leur neveu dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. Étant une fille dans cette fanfic, les Dursley ne la considèrent pas comme une compétition potentielle pour leur fils et Vernon ne la voit pas comme une menace pour son rôle d' « homme de la famille », donc s'occupe moins d'elle.
> 
> Alors, avez-vous deviné qui était le garçon tout au début ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Harmony ? Et qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ai-je fait des fautes d'orthographe/de grammaire et si oui, où ? Dîtes-moi tout !


	2. Le coup de ϟ de Drago Malefoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier Akarisnape d'avoir accepté de devenir me bêta-lectrice. Un grand merci à toi ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte et ceux qui ont déjà mis cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris alors qu'elle n'a, à peine, qu'un seul chapitre de posté. Deux, si on compte celui-ci.
> 
> Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

****Chapitre II** ** ****  
****Le coup de**   ** **_**ϟ**  _ ** ****de Drago Malefoy** **

 

> 31 Juillet 1991 (matin) _  
> Cher journal,_  
>  _Mr Hagrid m'a dit d'enlever le Mr de son nom et de l'appeler juste Hagrid. Ma tante m'a toujours dit qu'appeler quelqu'un directement par son nom était de l'irrespect mais elle m'a aussi dit que je devais respecter les souhaits des autres (en vrai, je suis plutôt sûre qu'elle utilise ça comme excuse pour que je fasse ce qu'elle veut sans rien dire). Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je ne respecte pas Mr Hagrid si je ne l'appelle pas Mr ? Mais si je continue de l'appeler Mr alors qu'il m'a justement dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je ne le respecte pas non plus ? Je suis perdue. Argh ! Pour être tranquille, je vais l'appeler tout simplement Hagrid quand il est là et j'ajouterai Mr quand il n'est pas là. Na !_

* * *

Dans le train, les passagers ouvraient des yeux ronds en voyant Hagrid. Il occupait deux sièges à lui tout seul et tricotait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chapiteau de cirque jaune canari.

— T'as toujours ta lettre, Harry ? demanda-t-il en comptant les mailles. Regarde un peu la liste des fournitures.

Harmony prit dans sa poche l’enveloppe en parchemin. Elle contenait une autre feuille qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il y était inscrit dessus :

> COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
>  Uniforme  
>  Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
>  1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
>  2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
>  3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

— Une paire  _en cuir de dragon_ , lut-elle tout haut d'une voix blanche, puis elle leva la tête vers son voisin. Hagrid... ils parlent de  _vrais_  dragons ?

— Ils ne parlent pas de peau de pingouin, que je sache ? fit le géant en haussant un sourcil avant de prendre un air rêveur. Sac à méduses, j'adorerais en avoir un ! J'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit...

— Vous aimerez avoir un dragon ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

— Des bêtes totalement incomprises, Harry, dit Hagrid en inclinant la tête vers la passagère la plus proche, une Moldue qui les fixaient d'un air incrédule, ayant sûrement espionné leur conversation. Totalement incomprise.

La fillette ignorait si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Au final elle décida ne pas ajouter de commentaires et reprit sa lecture de la liste des affaires scolaires.

> 4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
>  Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.
> 
> Livres et manuels  
>  Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
>  _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_  (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
>  _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac  
>  _Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette  
>  _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé  
>  _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle  
>  _Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron  
>  _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau  
>  _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble.
> 
> Fournitures  
>  1 baguette magique  
>  1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
>  1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
>  1 télescope  
>  1 balance en cuivre  
>  Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

Elle marqua de nouveau une pause, remarquant qu'il n'était écrit nulle part si les étudiants étaient autorisés à posséder un autre animal que ceux indiqués sur la liste. Elle songea qu'elle devrait peut-être amener le serpent clandestinement, car il était hors de question pour elle d'encore laisser Snack derrière, chez les Dursley.

> IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Un balai... pendant un instant, elle imagina des élèves plus âgés balayer les couloirs de l'école.  _Non... Ça ne peut pas être ça_ , se dit-elle.  _Si ça se trouve, on peut voler dessus, comme dans les histoires ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que les tapis volants existent aussi ?_

— Et on peut trouver tout ça à Londres ? se demanda Harmony à haute voix.

— Oui, quand on sait où aller, assura Hagrid.

  


— Heu... Hagrid ? Comment je vais faire pour payer tout ça ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup, se rendant compte d'un dilemme important. Je n'ai pas d'argent... et l'oncle Vernon refuse de payer mes études de sorcière.

— Tu en as là-bas, Harry, dit l'adulte en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr, ça, non. À part Poudlard, peut-être.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un être d'environ une tête de moins que Harmony. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins.

— Hagrid... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette créature ? chuchota-t-elle par peur d'être malpolie.

— Un gobelin, Harry, dit le géant à voix basse tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail. C'est très intelligent le gobelin, mais ce n'est pas la plus gentille des créatures. Reste près de moi, Harry.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravées des paroles d'avertissements.  _Ils riment !_  s'émerveilla Harmony.  _Ils me donnent un peu le frisson, par contre..._

— Il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, affirma le géant. Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour jeter des sorts. On dit même que ce sont des dragons qui gardent la salle des coffres. Et en plus, ce n'est pas facile d'y retrouver son chemin – Gringotts est à des kilomètres en sous-sol, bien plus bas que le métro de Londres. En imaginant que quelqu'un parvienne à y prendre quelque chose, il finirait par mourir de faim en cherchant la sortie.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Hagrid et Harmony s'approchèrent du comptoir.

— Bonjour, dit l'adulte à un gobelin. On est venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr Potter.

— Vous avez la clé, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin, ignorant la présence de Harmony.

Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, se disait la jeune fille, sinon il verrait que  _Mr_  Potter est en fait une  _Miss_  Potter, et il y aurait trop de questions. Le géant commença à vider ses poches, répandant quelques biscuits moisis sur le livre de comptes du gobelin.

— La voilà, la petite coquine, dit-il en montrant une minuscule clé d'or. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre... Vous-Savez-Lequel, ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

Le gobelin examina la clé et lut attentivement la lettre.

— Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall. L'enfant se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre Vous-Savez-Lequel mais n'osa pas poser la question à l'adulte, sachant que si ce dernier se montrait aussi... discret – si on pouvait appeler cela discret – c'était sûrement parce que c'était important.

— Restez ensemble, s'il vous plaît, dit le dénommé Gripsec en se dirigeant vers la porte, s'attendant visiblement à être suivi.

— Viens, Harry, fit l'homme hirsute.

Quelque chose la bouscula et la fit trébucher, et au même moment, des individus passèrent devant elle. Après leur passage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu Hagrid de vue. Elle commença à sentir l'angoisse l'envahir. Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était un géant ! Elle n'aurait pas dû le perdre de vue, c'était impossible !

— Hagrid ! Attends-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dût accepter le fait qu'elle s'était bel et bien retrouvée séparée de son nouvel ami. Elle baissa le regard pour regarder la cause de sa chute et aperçut une jolie sacoche fermée par une cordelette sertie de joyaux. Elle haussa les sourcils. Quelle idée de se promener avec ça ! Un véritable appât à voleurs ! Bon...peut-être qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps de faire une bonne action avant de se mettre à la recherche de Hagrid. Qui sait, peut-être croiserait-elle quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ? Elle s'empara de la sacoche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde ! Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dedans ?

  


— Je vous en prie, Mrs Williams, dit poliment Harmony à la propriétaire de l'objet perdu qui la remerciait à profusion. Ce n'était rien.

— Sottises, dit la femme aux cheveux châtains, je n'ignore pas que très peu, comme toi, se seraient donnés la peine de me rendre la sacoche. Au contraire, des gens plus avides l'auraient gardé. Et tu ne l'as pas fait, chose heureuse pour moi, car ce qui est dedans est irremplaçable à mes yeux.

Elle plongea la main dans le petit sac et en sortit une boule de cristal éclatante. La petite fille ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial.

— C'est le premier cadeau que mon mari m'a offert, j'y suis très attachée, dit l'adulte d'une voix nostalgique. Comme tu peux le constater, c'est une boule de cristal. À ceci près que si on la regarde... on y voit nos rêves. C'est d'une valeur inestimable.

 _Nos rêves ?_ pensa Harmony, intriguée.  _Je me demande quel genre de rêve, moi, je verrais dedans_. À sa grande déception, Mrs Williams rangea la sphère avant qu'elle ne put y jeter un coup d’œil. Elle remarqua que la femme la regardait avec un regard de compréhension ( _Avec de jolis yeux verts... comme les miens_ , pensa-t-elle avec envie) comme si elle savait quelles avaient été ses pensées.

— Maintenant, mon enfant, que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? Que veux-tu ? De l'or ? Des bijoux? Des livres ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu souhaites et je ferais de mon mieux pour les réaliser.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi dire, elle sentait presque le tournis à la perspective d'avoir tous ses vœux exaucés juste pour avoir seulement ramené un objet perdu. Mais en même temps, c'était terriblement tentant, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait, y compris celle de vouloir avoir une famille qui l'aimerait et qui voudrait bien la chérir, mais c'était impossible... non ? Finalement, elle décida sur une chose.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me ramener à Mr Hagrid ? Je me suis perdue, avoua-t-elle, penaude.

 

Gripsec et Hagrid se tenaient devant l'entrée de la chambre forte numéro687 lorsque Harmony les rejoignit.

— Ah, te voilà ! Tu n'aurais pas dû traîner derrière, dit le géant avec un ton sévère.

— Je t'ai cherché partout ! protesta-t-elle, ne voulant pas être celle qui portait la faute.

— Mais je ne suis pas allé partout, dit-il d'une voix confuse. J'étais juste là, près de la chambre forte...

Mrs Williams, qui l'avait accompagnée, posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ne la grondez pas, monsieur. Cette jeune fille m'a porté secours, et dans la confusion, s'est retrouvée séparée de vous.

Gripsec écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme. L'enfant trouva cela intéressant. Il semblerait que Mrs Williams était une personne importante à Gringotts car il s'empressa de la saluer et de lui proposer ses services. La femme s'expliqua auprès de Hagrid et du gobelin, tandis que Harmony laissa ses pensées vagabonder, désintéressée par la discussion des adultes.

Soudain, Mrs Williams se baissa, écarta les mèches sur son front – Harmony vit ses yeux s'agrandir à la vue de la cicatrice sur son front mais elle ne fit aucune remarque – et déposa un baiser dessus. Une étrange sensation agréable combinée à de l'envie se fit sentir au fond d'elle-même. Pendant un instant, elle éprouva l'envie que la femme lui fasse une autre bise pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Était-ce que les enfants qui avaient une mère ressentaient quand celle-ci les embrassait sur le front ?

— Au revoir, ma chérie, dit-elle doucement.

— Vous partez déjà ? demanda la petite fille, surprise de constater la déception dans sa voix.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Mrs Williams en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Je te dois toujours quelque chose, t'amener simplement à ton gardien ne me suffit pas et (elle leva un doigt et l'agita quand Harmony ouvrit la bouche pour protester) ne dis rien, c'est ce que je veux faire pour toi, ma petite. Je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin.

Elle balaya du regard Harmony de la tête aux pieds d'un air significatif et la fillette se sentit rougir de honte.

Après que Mrs Williams fut partie, Gripsec ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Harmony découvrit avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.

— Tout... tout ça, c'est à moi ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tes parents ne t'avaient rien laissé ? fit le géant avec un sourire.Tout ça t'appartient, Harry.

C'était difficile à croire ! Dire que les Dursley n'avaient cessé de lui reprocher de leur coûter trop cher alors que, pendant tout ce temps, une petite fortune l'attendait dans les sous-sols du Londres ! Si l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia l'avaient su...

* * *

 

> _Après avoir pris de l'argent dans le coffre que mes parents m'ont laissé (je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que je suis riche!), on est allé se rendre dans le coffre Vous-Savez-Lequel (Coffre numéro 713) pour prendre le Vous-Savez-Quoi (un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft) que Mr Hagrid devait chercher. "Ça concerne Poudlard. Une affaire très secrète. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler." m'a-t-il répondu quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans.  
>  C'est très mystérieux, tout ça._

* * *

— On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.

Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : "Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers".

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'y aller toute seule ? demanda le géant qui semblait encore un peu pâle. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au  _Chaudron Baveur_. J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts.

Un peu intimidée, Harmony entra donc seule dans la boutique. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

— C'est pour Poudlard, ma petite ? demanda-t-elle à la fillette qui hocha la tête. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en l'air, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. Harmony devina qu'il était le jeune homme que Madame Guipure avait mentionné. Il semblait être de son âge, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair et soigneusement lissés en arrière. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en apercevant la chevelure de l'autre enfant. Il était bien mieux coiffé qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais l'être, pensa-t-elle en contemplant du coin de l’œil les extrémités de ses deux couettes. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se peignait, ses cheveux restaient désastreusement en désordre.

Madame Guipure l'installa sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.

Il était évident que le garçon à côté d'elle était d'une classe aisée, son pantalon noir et sa chemise en soie qu'elle apercevait à travers la robe entrouverte criaient cela haut et fort. Elle se sentait un peu intimidée et mal à l'aise, insignifiante dans ses vêtements raccommodés. Elle était aussi contente de croiser un autre enfant de son âge, mais sa timidité se mit au travers de son désir d'aborder le garçon pour entamer une discussion. Sans compter que la tante Pétunia lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas censée ouvrir la bouche à moins que quelqu'un ne s'adresse à elle en premier.

Heureusement pour elle, ce fut le garçon qui l'accosta. Plus que cela, il la salua en s'inclinant maladroitement, tombant presque de son tabouret, essayant visiblement de se montrer galant, et lui prit la main et la baisa.

— Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard, Miss ...? s’enquit-il.

Harmony rougit furieusement et retira sa main dès qu'elle était certaine que cela ne paraîtrait pas malpoli, mais lui fit un petit sourire malgré tout, soulagée de ne pas avoir à parler la première et briser le code de conduite que sa tante s'était faite un plaisir de lui marteler dans le cerveau.

— Oui, répondit-elle simplement, refusant de donner son nom à un parfait inconnu.

— Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le blond d'une voix traînante, ne semblant pas s'offusquer qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à la question sous-entendue. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course.

 _Des balais de course ?_  répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Serait-ce comme les chevaux de course ? Un intérêt naquit au fond d'elle, la tante Pétunia ne l'ayant jamais permise de jouer à un sport, prétextant que ce n'était pas digne d'une demoiselle bien élevée, car on s'y salissait et transpirait tout le temps.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent, le soulagement laissant place à la déception, les paroles du garçon commençant à lui rappeler désagréablement Dudley. Elle ne voulait pas que le premier ami de son âge qu'elle se fasse soit une personne semblable à son cousin, un sale gosse pourri et gâté.

— Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivit-t-il.

— Non, dit-elle succinctement, ne voulant pas rallonger la conversation.

— Tu joues au Quidditch ?

— Non, répéta-t-elle en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch ». Et toi ? interrogea-t-elle, décidant de récolter le plus d'informations possibles en le laissant parler par lui-même.

— Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

— Aucune idée, répondit-elle, de plus en plus déconcertée.  _Pourquoi il y aurait des maisons dans une école ?_

— En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.

— Mmmh... marmonna la brunette, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente.  _Moi aussi, j'aimerai m'en aller tout de suite. Maintenant, de préférence._

  


La mère de Drago Malefoy venait tout juste de le quitter à Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers quand une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés, des lunettes rafistolées avec un ruban adhésif sur le nez, fut installée sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Elle était horriblement vêtue, ses habits étaient visiblement usés et vraiment très peu flatteurs. C'était donc presque un soulagement pour la sensibilité de ses yeux quand la patronne de la boutique glissa une longue robe noire sur sa tête et commença à l'épingler à la bonne longueur.

Il ne la trouvait pas particulièrement belle. Elle était plutôt quelconque et possédait un sérieux manque de goût à son avis. Mais il s'ennuyait et il n'y avait pas de compagnie de son âge dans les alentours, alors pourquoi ne pas l'engager ? Cela ne lui coûtait rien, puisque de toute façon, leur association n'irait guère loin une fois leur chemin séparé à la sortie du prêt-à-porter. Juste un moyen de se distraire, et qui sait, peut-être que cette discussion se révélerait fructueuse ?

Alors il s'était incliné – manquant de se ridiculiser en perdant presque son équilibre au passage, mais il réussit à dissimuler son embarras de justesse – puis fait le baisemain, comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était, et a regardé les joues de la souillon se colorer d'un joli rose.  _Trop facile_ , pensa-t-il avec un certain dédain. Il avait vu son père faire cela tant et tant de fois avec des laiderons pires que l'enfant devant lui, baisant leur main indigne et complimentant une beauté quasi inexistante, et il s'était toujours demandé comment l'adulte s'y prenait pour ne pas laisser paraître la moindre grimace.  _Enfin, je pourrais toujours commencer par améliorer mes charmes sur cette... fille._

— Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard, Miss ...? entama-t-il en laissant suspendre la question de manière à demander indirectement son nom.

Il la vit baisser la tête, des mèches noires voilant ses yeux. Ensuite, elle retira tellement doucement sa main de celle de Drago qu'il ne remarqua presque pas le geste.

— Oui, répondit-elle à voix basse, regardant inconfortablement l'intérieur de la boutique.

 _Elle... elle a ignoré ma question !_  s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.  _Non, elle n'a pas dû comprendre que je lui demandais aussi son nom. Elle doit être idiote. Tant pis, je le lui demanderai directement plus tard_ , conclut-il avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était, la fille ne semblant pas vouloir s’épandre plus.

En fait, la fille ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus du tout, elle était simple et laconique dans ses réponses et ce fut lui qui fournissait la majeure partie des dialogues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il se faisait extorquer des informations. C'était absurde, il était bien trop intelligent pour se faire avoir, après tout !

Drago parla, parla et parla, jetant de temps à autre un coup d’œil au visage de la maigrichonne afin de voir si elle était impressionnée, mais il n'arriva pas à le dire, elle gardait la tête baissée. Cela le frustra, car habituellement, les autres lui envoyaient des regards de jalousie ou d'admiration quand il démontrait sa richesse, mais la brunette paraissait faire de moins en moins attention à chacun de ses mots.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ?_  se demanda-t-il en arrachant son regard de l'autre enfant, se tournant en direction de la vitrine du magasin.

— Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! s'écria-il soudain lorsqu'il aperçut un grand homme velu, agitant deux grosses crèmes glacées vers eux.

— C'est Mr Hagrid, dit-elle joyeusement, ce qui énerva un peu le garçon car c'était la première fois dans leur conversation qu'elle montrait la moindre once d'émotion. Il travaille à Poudlard.

— Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, fit-il, vexé. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?

— Il est garde-chasse, précisa-t-elle d'une voix tout à coup hostile.

— C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.

— Moi, je le trouve très intelligent, dit-elle avec froideur.

Le blond fut surpris par le ton défensif. Sans compter le fait que c'était la plus longue phrase que la maigrichonne avait prononcée depuis le début de leur conversation. Cependant, il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il donc dit de mal ? Ce n'était rien d'autre que la vérité !

— Vraiment ? ricana-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?

— Ils sont morts, répondit-elle sèchement, indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

Drago sursauta légèrement, perdant momentanément le fil de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tenu compte du pedigree de son interlocutrice durant toute la discussion.  _Et si c'est une Sang-de-bourbe ?_  Il devait maintenant vérifier qu'il n'avait pas affaire à l'un d'entre eux, par peur d'être contaminé. Son père en avait toujours parlé comme d'une maladie, alors ce ne devait pas être sans raison.

— Oh, désolé, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?

À peine ces mots avaient quitté sa bouche qu'il sentit qu'il se faisait foudroyé du regard par la fille. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose de plus respectueux, comme lui présenter ses condoléances par exemple, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lui montrer de la sympathie. La conversation ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait voulu et il pouvait sentir le rejet que la fille lui manifestait, chose qui – bien qu'il ne se l'admettait pas à lui-même – le blessa.

Il se tourna vers elle afin de jauger les dégâts et... perdit presque son équilibre de nouveau lorsque ses yeux gris rencontrèrent deux yeux éclatants de colère dont la couleur lui rappelait l'émeraude.  _L'une des couleurs de la maison de Serpentard_ , s'émerveilla-t-il. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un sort d'allégresse directement dans la poitrine. Son cœur tambourina plus fort, faisant de grand bonds, et il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir quelque chose lui chatouiller l'estomac.

— Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Le garçon retint à peine un immense soupir de soulagement. Il n'osait imaginer comment cela aurait été si la fille s'était révélée être une Sang-de-bourbe. Son père lui aurait interdit tout contact ultérieur avec elle et il ressentit un certain vide à cette idée. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais il eut bien du mal à détacher son regard des yeux verts. Il était loin de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était nouveau pour lui. Jamais l'envie d'impressionner quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents n'avait été aussi forte.

— À mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé, déclara-t-il d'un ton suffisant, haussant la tête fièrement. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers.

 

Elle n'avait pas apprécié, mais vraiment pas, la manière dérisoire que le snobinard avait utilisée lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si ses parents étaient pareils qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas non plus aimé la façon dont il avait parlé d'Hagrid. Le bon Hagrid qui l'attendait devant la boutique avec une glace pour elle. Le géant était bien parti pour être son adulte préféré. Non seulement, il l'avait sauvée des griffes des Dursley, mais il lui avait apporté des douceurs !

Franchement, plus elle avait écouté le blondinet parler, plus elle avait été persuadée qu'elle avait affaire à une version plus mince mais plus joli garçon de son gros balourd de cousin. Elle s'était sentie particulièrement horrible quand il avait déblatéré sur le fait que les autres n'avaient pas eu la même éducation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir visée, car elle non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir sa lettre. Son antipathie pour le garçon ne faisait que grandir.

— Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Il n'avait donc pas abandonné l'idée d'apprendre son nom ? Elle devait bien le reconnaître, il était persistant, et contrairement à la première fois, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la question posée directement au risque d'être impolie. Elle se résigna à répondre. Du moins partiellement.

— Harmony, dit-elle, malicieuse. Et toi ?

Après tout, il n'avait pas précisé qu'il voulait connaître _toute_  son identité, et d'un certain point de vue technique, elle lui avait bien dit comment elle s'appelait. Le garçon sembla pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse incomplète. Puis il éclata de rire, avant de lui faire un sourire brillant qui la surprit et fit rougir de nouveau.

— Non, je veux dire... quel est ton nom de famille ?

— Et voilà, c'est fait, ma petite, interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre.

Elle avait quelques doutes sur la patronne de la boutique, le garçon pale étant dans le prêt-à-porter depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, et son uniforme ne semblait toujours pas fini. Elle soupçonna Madame Guipure de s'être empressée d'achever son travail afin d'épargner Harmony d'avoir à écouter plus longtemps les palabres injurieux du blond. Enfin, saisissant la branche d'olivier offerte pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec le garçon, elle la remercia et sauta du tabouret.

— Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, Miss, dit l'autre de sa voix traînante.

 _Espérons que non_ , pensa-t-elle vindicativement.

  


Drago se retrouva à fixer longtemps la porte par où la fille aux yeux verts avait disparue avant de pousser un profond soupir. La sensation de papillonnement dans son ventre avait presque disparu, mais il pouvait toujours revoir le vert brillant de  _ses_  yeux dans son esprit. Même Madame Guipure lui annonçant qu'elle en avait terminé avec l'ajustement de ses habits ne parvint à le faire revenir sur terre. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule qu'il reprit contenance.

— Père ! s'écria-t-il avec un sursaut.

— Eh bien, Drago, dit Lucius Malefoy, un sourcil haussé, cela ne te ressemble guère de rêvasser ainsi.

— J'ai déjà payé Madame Guipure, fit une voix féminine que Drago reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère. Nous pouvons maintenant partir chercher ta baguette.

Elle se tut soudain, semblant remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— S'est-il passé quelque chose après que nous t'ayons laissé ici ? Quelque chose t'a contrarié, mon chéri ? Ou... est-ce quelqu’un ? questionna-t-elle, plissant les yeux. Le service ici s'est fait désirer ? Un autre client t'a importuné ? Je vais de ce pas me plaindre à Madame Guipure !

— Non, non, rien de tel, Mère ! nia le garçon en secouant la tête. Tout va bien, je vous l'assure !

Ses parents ne furent nullement convaincus. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant que son père ne reprit la parole.

— Pouvons-nous savoir, dans ce cas, par quoi étais-tu distrait, Drago ? demanda-t-il en se croisant les bras.

— Ce n'était rien, tenta de rassurer l'enfant, j'ai juste rencontré une fille ! Elle était très jolie, ajouta-t-il, se souvenant de la paire d'yeux vert émeraude qui continuait à hanter son esprit.

Pendant un temps, aucun des Malefoy ne parla. Puis le visage dur de Narcissa se fondit en un doux sourire.

— Oooh ! Lucius, on dirait que notre Dragon a reçu son premier coup de foudre ! se récria-t-elle.

On aurait dit qu'elle roucoulait. Drago s'inquiéta presque pour sa mère, n'étant guère habitué à la voir agir de cette manière. Lucius, quant à lui, loin de paraître enthousiasmé comme sa femme, eut plutôt l'air alarmé.

— Vraiment ? Ne sautons pas aussi vite aux conclusions, Narcissa, il est possible que ce ne soit qu'un de ses habituels caprices passagers, une simple toquade, dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait raisonnable avant de se retourner vers son fils. As-tu pris au moins la peine de te renseigner sur cette jeune fille ?

Ayant grandi et été élevé dans un environnement où machination et manipulation étaient monnaies courantes, où les conversations remplies de sous-entendues ou de paroles à double-sens étaient un art, bref, une atmosphère typiquement serpentarde, Drago, comprenant immédiatement ce que l'adulte voulait lui demander véritablement sous cette question à l'apparence bénigne, traduisit automatiquement la phrase dans sa tête en : « Sais-tu quel est son statut et classe sociale ? Et plus important encore, son ascendance ? »

— Elle est orpheline mais ses parents étaient sorciers, répondit-il docilement.

— Alors, elle doit être soit une Sang-Pure, soit une Sang-Mêlée, murmura Malefoy Sr à lui-même. De quelle famille vient-elle ?

— Je n'ai pu apprendre d'elle que son prénom, révéla Drago en un grimace, se réprimandant de n'avoir pas insisté plus à apprendre son nom. Elle s'appelle Harmony.

— Harmony, répéta Narcissa avant que son mari ne rouvre la bouche. C'est un joli prénom. Un bon nom à ajouter sur notre tapisserie familiale, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ?

Ce dernier sembla partagé.

* * *

 

> _Serpentard et Poufsouffle sont les noms de deux maisons de Poudlard. Il y en a quatre en tout. Mr Hagrid a dit que Poufsouffle valait mieux que Serpentard, parce que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard – y compris Voldemort. Je ne sais pas quoi penser... je veux dire, le nom me plaît bien (il me fait penser à Snack), et puis je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai que tous les mauvais sorciers viennent de là-bas mais je n'ai pas envie de finir dans la même maison que le meurtrier de mes parents ! Et puis, il y a le garçon à la grosse tête que j'ai rencontré chez Madame Guipure. Il ne m'a pas l'air très sympa... je crois que je veux l'éviter._ _  
> __On est entré ensuite dans une librairie qui s'appelle Fleury et Botts pour acheter les manuels scolaires. C'était génial, j'y ai découvert des trésors ! J'ai acheté_ _ Sorts et contre-sorts _ _par Vindictus Viridian quand Mr Hagrid avait le dos tourné, ça pourrait toujours me servir, même s'il m'a dit que j'en sais pas encore assez pour jeter des sorts et que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'en arriver là._

* * *

La dernière boutique devant laquelle Hagrid et Harmony se tenaient était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: "Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C." Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

— Voici Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu vas aller m'attendre là-bas, dit le géant. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire, ce ne sera pas long.

La fillette prit un grande inspiration puis elle poussa la porte. À son entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Harmony s'y assit en attendant. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Elle renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Elle sentit un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

— Bonjour, fit une voix douce.

La jeune fille sursauta sur sa chaise avant de se lever d'un bond. Un vieil homme se tenait devant elle. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

— Bonjour, salua Harmony, mal à l'aise.

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Ms Potter. Bien que j'avais l'impression que vous étiez un jeune monsieur et non, une jeune demoiselle.

Elle tressaillit.

— Comment-

— Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, expliqua-t-il. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha de la brune. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.

— Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Le vieil homme était si près d'elle à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Harmony distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume de l'adulte.

— Ah, c'est ici que...

D'un doigt long et blanc, il toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

— J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...

Il hocha la tête puis, au grand soulagement de la future apprentie sorcière, il recula avant de brusquement changer de sujet. Il alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tout en discourant sur les mérites des baguettes de sa boutique, puis revint poser les boites sur le comptoir avant d'ouvrir l'une d'elles, en sortir une baguette et la tendre à la brune.

— Essayez donc celle-ci, Ms Potter, dit l'homme. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main.

Elle prit la baguette puis fixa l'adulte, perdue, se demandant ce qu'elle devait bien pouvoir faire avec.

— Eh bien, faites le geste ! s'exclama-t-il, comme si cela était évident. Agitez-la un peu.

Elle fit tournoyer légèrement le bâton en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Divers tiroirs se mirent à s'ouvrirent violemment et tombèrent avec leurs contenus. Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

— Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez...

La fille aux cheveux noirs l'essaya d'une main tremblante et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Elle venait de faire exploser un vase de fleurs. Elle recula, choquée, avant de poser délicatement la baguette sur le comptoir comme si elle tenait une bombe particulièrement très sensible. Des excuses menacèrent de déborder de ses lèvres mais l'homme lui remit une autre baguette dans sa main.

— Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Elle l'essaya avec appréhension, mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya une autre puis une autre encore, parfois quelque chose était détruit, parfois rien ne se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivander. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait.

— Une cliente difficile, commenta l'adulte d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Je me demande si...

Elle le vit partir précipitamment au fond de la boutique, avant de revenir avec une autre boite qu'il ouvrit en chemin avant de tendre la baguette avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'avait fait avec les autres.

— Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harmony prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

— Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange... très étrange...

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Étrange... vraiment étrange... »

— Excusez-moi, intervint la brunette en s'humectant les lèvres avant de poursuivre, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

— Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Ms Potter, répondit-il, la fixant de ses yeux pâles. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Une seule autre plume, répéta-t-il plus lentement. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui...

Il montra du doigt la cicatrice au front.

— … qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

— Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Ms Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !

Harmony frissonna. Les paroles de Mr Ollivander lui rappelèrent tout à coup ceux de Snack lors de leur première rencontre :  _« Tu parles ma langue, tu me comprends. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'êtres de ton espèce qui sssont comme toi par mes congénères, mais ils sssont rares, très rares. On dit qu'ils ssont desssstinés à de grandes choses. »_ C'était comme un mauvais présage. Destiné à de grandes choses... oui, mais quoi ?

À la sortie de la boutique, la jeune fille retrouva Hagrid qui l'attendait dehors, tenant à la main...

— Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

… une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile.

— Vous n’étiez pas obligé, dit-elle d'une voix émerveillée mais surprise. Elle est magnifique !

Elle remercia l'homme à profusion avec des bégaiements de reconnaissance. Les mots ne pouvaient suffire pour exprimer sa joie et son bonheur. C'était son premier  _vrai_  cadeau d'anniversaire ! Bien mieux que les flacons de parfum presque vides que la tante Pétunia lui donnait en guise de cadeau !

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de cadeaux, chez les Dursley.

Ne tenant plus tranquille, Harmony fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de son plein gré avant : elle se précipita sur l'adulte et essaya de le serrer dans ses bras. Le géant lui tapota maladroitement le dos tandis qu'elle continuait à le remercier.

* * *

 

> _Quand je lui ai fait un câlin, j'ai trouvé que c'était aussi agréable que lorsque Mrs Williams m'a fait un bisou sur le front. C'était vraiment bizarre ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les autres aiment souvent faire ça avec leur parents... il en a de la chance, Dudley, je suis jalouse de lui... mais je ne dois pas l'être, j'ai Snack, la chouette et la magie de mon côté maintenant !  
>  Hagrid m'a donné un billet de train pour Poudlard avant de me dire que si jamais j'ai un problème avec les Dursley, je lui envoie une lettre avec ma chouette. C'est vraiment le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie !_

_~À SUIVRE~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre. Au passage, je voudrais ajouter que Mrs Williams est loin d'être une OC. C'est un personnage que j'ai emprunté à un film fantastique. Je ne dirais rien de plus sur elle pour le moment, les indices se révéleront au fil de l'histoire, héhé~
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Drago ? L'avez-vous trouvé OOC ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Et Harmony ? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire qu'ont été vos pensées au fil de la lecture, je ne mord pas !


End file.
